


In the Lowland Plot

by dietplainlite



Series: From Eden [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fugitives, Reylo - Freeform, post tlj speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietplainlite/pseuds/dietplainlite
Summary: One moment, she’d taken his hand and the next they were running through fire, taking the first ship they could get their hands on. They had only stopped running last night, and stepped right into another stupid, impulsive choice.





	In the Lowland Plot

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a thank you gift for calledalaska
> 
> Hey newcomers! Welcome to this glorious ship. You can find me on tumblr at kylo-wouldnt-like-those-chips

The table is made from a type of wood she’s never seen before, reddish in tint, streaked with amber in the grain. Generations of nicks and gouges pepper its surface, which shines dully from layers of diligently applied oil. Everything in this small space is similarly old but well cared for. It’s a place for smiles and love, for large groups who crowd in willingly. She traces her finger around a water ring, contemplating how long ago it had been made, what beverage had it been. What kind of vessel had contained it?

She groans and pushes herself away from the table. 

He’s been gone for less than two hours, but it feels like she’s been sitting here for half a day.  Over the last few days—weeks perhaps, she’s not sure—time has streaked past at such a pace that she can barely piece the events together into anything but a sort of crazy quilt of sensations.

The bed would be a more comfortable place to sit than the straight-backed wooden chair, but she can’t even look at the bed without her face burning, much less sit on it, where she can still smell the sweat and…something else lingering on the rough linens.

They hadn’t meant to, but after running for so long, and finally finding a place to stop, something had come over them and they’d fallen on each other like hungry beasts. It was over so soon, a quick, awkward thing, jumble of limbs and teeth and grasping hands, neither of them knowing what they were doing. After—and this part makes her face burn more than anything—they held each other, before falling into dreamless sleep.

They woke up with the sun, and he’d gone out in search of provisions, as well as the medication she needs to ensure that last night’s…transgression would have no consequences. Well, at least not a very specific consequence.  Other types of fallout are unavoidable.

Having a child is already unimaginable to her. She could never bring anything she loved into a galaxy full of strife. But having one with him? What kind of child would that even be?

She goes to one of the small windows of the cabin and peeks through the curtain. Nothing stirs in the canyon other than a small wild dog taking a drink from the natural pool at the side of the cabin.

Kylo had told her, as they made their way here after hiding the ship, that the canyon waters on Akiva were believed to be so pure they could cleanse your sins, but that there weren’t many unadulterated pools remaining.

Though her own abilities stand as testament to the marvels of the galaxy, she can’t believe bathing in the cool waters would cleanse anything but the grime from her body, and if the waters did have that kind of power, her companion wouldn’t be able to dip so much as a toe in without the water running red.

She lets the curtain drop. After fleeing the wreckage of Snoke’s throne room together, they’ve been cloaking their Force signatures as much as possible. It’s new to her, and his lessons during hyperspace had been quick and crude, but she manages. Not only is it exhausting, but it significantly dampens their ability to sense each other, which means she can’t sense whether he’s simply delayed, or if he’s been captured, killed, or has absconded with the ship and all the credits. In a way, however, she savors the relative peace. His entire being thrums with the Force, and the effect is heightened when they’re near each other.

Sitting down again, she rests her head on the table, zoning out on a memory of the first—and only—time she tried chocolate. She’s on the edge of sleep when the door opens and Kylo steps inside.

Looking him over, she can’t quite bring herself to look at his face. He’s changed into civilian clothes: brown trousers and a light blue shirt, open at the throat. She looks away from his long neck, to the blaster strapped to his thigh. His saber is concealed by a knee length darker blue jacket. He moves toward the table and sets down a large leather satchel, then takes a smaller package over to the worktop next to the range.

The satchel contains another blaster, a bundle of clothing for Rey, and an envelope containing a large white pill.

He doesn’t look at her as he speaks. “They didn’t have any injections, at least not for humans. It took forever to find a legitimate pharmacy. There’s a flimsy in there too with instructions.”

She reads the instructions while he continues shuffling things around by the range. It’s straightforward. Take with food. May cause nausea and vomiting and she may start her cycle early. Wonderful.  She gets up to see what Kylo is doing.

He’s laid out an assortment of ingredients on the counter, in neat columns and rows.

Being this close to him, in a non-adversarial capacity, is still disconcerting. He smells of wood smoke, a bit, with the sting of sweat underneath. The fabric of his shirt is softer than she expected, as it brushes against her bare arm while he works.

 “I know how to cook about five things, and it’s all stuff you could make in a ship’s galley.”

“Anything is—”

“Better than rations; I know.”

She looks up and finds him looking down at her. He looks away, the tips of his ears turning crimson.

Stars, what had they been thinking last night?

The air around them is on the verge of combusting so she steps away, giving him space. Giving herself space. She goes back to the window, tempted more than ever to plunge herself into the little pond. It’s perfectly still now, the surface smooth and glossy. If she dove in, how much of a ripple would she make? Nothing like the shockwaves her choices have sent through the galaxy.

She goes back to the table—to the pill--unsure whether she should even trust that it’s what he says it is.

He seems to trust her, as he stands with his back to her, preoccupied with chopping root vegetables into precise cubes while fragrant things simmer in an iron pot.

“Kylo.”

“Yes,” he answers, not turning around.

“You need to let me in…for a moment.”

He stops chopping, and the only sound in the room is the sizzling and popping of oil in the pot. “You want to make sure I’m not going to poison you?”

“It sounds bad when you put it that way…”

“What’s a better way to put it?” He throws the words over his shoulder.

“It’s not that at all. We could have killed each other at any time. I’m just—”

“Oh. You don’t think it’ll kill you; you think it won’t work.”

“I need to be certain.”

He laughs and turns back to his work. “Ask yourself what I could possibly gain from that?”

He’s right. It’s not like she would have to go through with it even if she was with child. And it had been his idea to get the medication in the first place. Rey’s mind hadn’t moved beyond mortification over the act itself before Kylo had leapt from the bed, throwing his clothes on and talking about going into the town. Getting provisions had been almost an afterthought.

Speaking of food, whatever he’s thrown into the pan now smells incredible and she’s drawn back to his side to have a look.

“Do you want to try it?” he asks.

“Of course.”

He holds a spoon out to her and she sips the liquid from it. Seasoning is still new to her, so the flavor bursts in her mouth, rolling over her tongue and travelling through her nose and sinuses, but it doesn’t overwhelm her like some of the things she’s tried since leaving Jakku.

“That is incredible.”

Kylo mumbles a “Thank you,” puts the lid on the pot and lowers the heat.

“When will it be ready?” she asks.

“Soon. You have time to check out that pond if you want.”

“Am I that obvious?”

He shrugs. Something closes off in his expression and he starts cleaning up as methodically as he prepared the food. Rey moves away, surprised at how close she had been standing. Had she crossed a line? Had it felt too much like…flirting?

“Yeah I’ll just…I’ll go get cleaned up,” she says, grabbing a blanket from the bed as she scurries outside.

The air on Akiva reminds her of Takodana, thick and warm and green smelling. She strips down to her basics, hesitates, then lets those fall to the ground as well. There’s nothing preventing him from watching her through the window, but she doubts he is, and she’s not sure if she would be angry if he were.

Using her staff, Rey tests the depth of the water. It’s shallower than she thought, less than two meters. She kneels and dips her finger in. The water is warm, and tastes and smells faintly of minerals. What’s odd is that despite it being so clean and clear, there doesn’t appear to be any flora or fauna living in it. She takes another look back in the cabin and then slips into the water, sitting on a rock that juts out from the wall beneath the surface. It’s perfect height for her to sit with everything submerged but her head and neck.

Once, years ago, she and some other scavengers had found a cave with a hot spring after a sand storm. She remembered that the water had been terribly hot when she first got in, but had felt cooler as her body adjusted, but this water is hotter than it was initially.  It’s not painful, though, so she stays in, eyes closed, not quite meditating. After a few minutes, something changes. There’s a sensation of something being drawn from her body, an energy being pulled from her breastbone and solar plexus, belly, and groin, even her fingertips. It’s not painful, nor is it exactly pleasant. It just…is. She looks down, expecting to see trails of light or color in the water, but whatever is happening, it’s not visible.

On the edge of panic, she takes a deep breath, and as she exhales, the trees whose branches hang above the pool release a flurry of bright blue flowers. They float down, landing on the surface and surrounding grass. One lands in her outstretched hands, its petals crinkled and veiny. Its fragrance is tart and crisp and makes her mouth water.

“They’re edible.”

Rey whirls around to find Kylo standing in the doorway of the cabin.

“How long have you been standing there.”

“About five seconds. The food is ready.” He ducks back inside. Rey looks back at the flower in her hand. The water is no longer doing whatever it had been doing. Her stomach growls.

With wobbly legs, she gets out and wraps herself in the blanket. A great buzzing sensation rushes through her head, as though she’d stood up too quickly. She steadies herself against the tree trunk before following Kylo inside, stopping at the last moment to tuck the blue blossoms behind her ear.

He keeps his back turned as she dries off and takes out her new clothing. The tunic and pants strike her as impractical at first. They’re made of the lightest, silkiest fabric she’s ever touched. But somehow, her calloused fingertips don’t catch on any of the fibers as she runs them over it, and when she holds the shirt up to the light, none shines through. Maybe she won’t ruin it the first time she wears it.

Once she’s dressed, she settles in front of the fire. He brings her a bowl where she sits.

“Sit down,” she says, moving aside. He hesitates and she tugs on his pant leg. “Seriously.”

He sinks to the ground, cross legged. The movement is fluid, almost graceful, despite his size. She shouldn’t be surprised after seeing him in battle.

They gaze at the fire as they eat. Having never had the luxury of being able to linger over a meal, Rey’s instinct is to wolf down her food. She tries to take her time with it,  but she still finishes before he gets through half of his.  She does resist the urge to lick the bowl, though she wishes she had some bread to sop up the last drops.

To his credit, Kylo doesn’t react, though the first few times they ate together, he stared with a look of morbid fascination. It helps that he’s beside her now instead of across a small table.

“There’s more if you want it.”

“I shouldn’t. My stomach isn’t used to it.”

He gets up and reaches for her bowl. As he takes it, she puts her hand on his. “Thank you. It was...amazing. Perfect.”

When he comes back, he hands her a cup of water and the pill, breaking the tenuous bubble of comfort that had formed around him. Now the fire is too hot on her face and the rug scratches her skin.The pill is small for something so powerful, and it leaves a bitter taste despite it never touching her tongue. There is no regret in taking it, only that it was necessary in the first place. She gulps down the entire cup of water and stands up, bone tired and wishing for bed even though she’s only been up a few hours.

 “You should try the pond,” she says as she climbs into the bed, pulling the cover over her and facing the wall. He doesn’t say anything, but a few minutes later she hears the door open and close. She doesn’t let the tears flow until his footsteps fade.

 

Daylight is gone when she wakes up, weak moonlight filtering in through the curtains, the canyon alive with insect and bird song. The fire is down to embers. Silhouetted against it is Kylo, with arms wrapped around his legs and his chin on his knees. The remains of the fire cast a glow on his bare shoulders.

“Kylo?”

“What?” he says, his voice thick.

“You can have the bed for a while.”

“I’m not sleepy.”

She gets out of bed and stumbles over to the fire, plopping down beside him. He turns his head away but she still glimpses his red eyes and nose.

“What’s wrong?”

He laughs and shakes his head.

“Right. Stupid question.” Everything is wrong. For both. Neither of them thought this through. As if there had even been time to think. One moment, she’d taken his hand and the next they were running through fire, taking the first ship they could get their hands on. They had only stopped running last night, and stepped right into another stupid, impulsive choice.

“I went in.”

“And?”

“You didn’t tell me it was hot.”

“I didn’t think it was unbearable.”

“Of course,” he says, pressing the heels of his palms to his eyes.  “Of course, it’s just me.”  He lifts his head, looking at her with wide, haunted eyes.  “It was fine when I first got in. And then it was like I was being scrubbed with hot iron brushes and my insides were being pulled out of my pores. But I couldn’t get out, not until it was finished with me.”

She puts her hand on his back, but he flinches, either from the pain or her touch itself she’s not certain.

“Do you feel any better?”

“I don’t know. Do you?”

“Not…not exactly. I don’t think. It’s more like it…unblocked something?”

“Like it opened a door in your soul and now everything can fall out and anything can come in?”

“More like, I could finally let myself feel some things. And cry.”

He reaches for her, then, wrapping his big arms around her and pulling her close, burying his head in the crook of her neck. His skin is blazing hot, and she suspects it’s not a result of being close to the fire.

“I’m so sorry,” he sobs.  “So sorry.”

“I know,” she says.  But she hadn’t known, not really, until now, and she’s so raw and tender herself that she can hardly stand this, but she holds on, drawing as much comfort from his heavy form as he is from her.

“I think that we should go to sleep. And then we should leave here. It’s beautiful, and probably as safe as we can be, at least for now, but I don’t think it’s meant for us. Not yet at least.”

He nods, and when he pulls away, she allows herself one kiss. His mouth is soft and yielding, and when he takes her bottom lip between his, sucking lightly, she forces down the flare of desire in her belly and stands up.

“I can sleep on the floor,” he says.

“You don’t have to. It’s okay. We just won’t do…that again.”

She goes to the bed and slides under the cover holding it open for him. Eventually, he shuffles over and gets in beside her. The bed is small, so the most comfortable option is for him lie behind her with his body curled around hers.

“Did you at least get the flower shower from the trees?” she asks.

“Leaves.”

“Leaves?”

“The tree shed about half its leaves on me and then I was able to get out.”

“Even with everything I’ve seen, this has been one of the strangest days of my life.”

He pulls her tight against him. “It’s at least top five for me.”

“Where should we go?”

“Have you ever been to Empress Teta?”

“That’s a planet? And you know I haven’t.”

“It’s a planet. Kind of like Coruscant, but easier to disappear for a while.”

“Is that what we want to do?”

“Not forever.”

“No?”

“For now.”

As his body relaxes, she turns around to face him, tucking her head under his chin. He no longer smells like smoke, but of something green and fresh. Who knows how long it will linger. She’d be stupid to think that all it takes to heal him, to heal her, is a bath in a magic spring.  

When his breathing finally slows, she extracts herself from the bed and his arms, picking up his jacket and sliding it on as she makes her way to the kitchen area.

Neither of them slept on their journey, a combination of distrust and fear keeping them awake, and even now she doesn’t think it’s a good idea for them to sleep at the same time. Anything could happen, no matter how hard they worked to cover their tracks, and their trust in each other is still as thin as skimmed milk.

The food from earlier is delicious cold, and she works her way through another bowl as she looks up information on Empress Teta on the datapad.

She has a weird moment, not the first time, where it feels like her soul shifts outside her body and her stomach is heavy with horror. A reminder that she barely knows this man she’s with, and what she does know about him should send her running. As if her very spirit is screaming “What have you done?”

Looking back on his sleeping form, she doesn’t find an answer, but the way he’s sprawled across the bed with his mouth open, one leg kicked out from under the blanket, looks so normal, like any other man, rather than a terrifying wizard in black robes.

She pulls up a star chart. It blooms above the table, blue and flickering. There are some hyperdrive lanes they’ll have to avoid, but they should be able to get to Empress Teta within a few days.  It’s definitely a place where they could disappear, their faces blending with billions of others, especially if they take to the lower levels. What they’ll do after that is a mystery. All she needs is time to think, without being pulled in one direction or the other based on what someone else wants from her. Kylo Ren is willing to let her do that. It doesn’t have to be forever. Like he said, it can just be for now.

She shuts off the hologram, but the shape of the galaxy lingers in her vision in the dark. She traces their path with her finger as it fades.

“For now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Work Song" by Hozier
> 
> I know this is something that could be a first chapter for something else but if I were to continue it, it wouldn't be until after TLJ comes out, because I want to know more, and because I'm trying to focus on getting The Great Big No finished before then.
> 
> Anyway I'm super nervous about this one so please let me know what you think.


End file.
